


Childhood- Bosselot/Otsune

by solidsnakessolidcakes



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Fights, M/M, Otacon and Adam being cute brothers, Otacon cussing for once in his life, Otacon yelling at John, Sad Children, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solidsnakessolidcakes/pseuds/solidsnakessolidcakes
Summary: basically just a self-indulgent slightly angsty shipping fest.





	1. Don't Forget

It was no secret that Adam never had much of a family. Although they only ever really had to know the few details he gave. Those few details were that his biological parents were dead and he wasn't raised by them.

He never had much of a childhood either. It was always just, "you have to be proper, Adamska," "you need to do this Adamska," Never a real childhood.

He never had the late nights staying up with his mom, or the crappy crayon drawing hanging up in the fridge.

His life was structured, but int he worst way.

The details nobody knew was his brief rebellion when he was fifteen.

He had been moved temporarily to England, and eventually ended up meeting a woman who claimed to be good friends with his mother. He had no where else to go, so he went with her.

He called her his step-mother.

There, he had met his brother. He was a nervous, mousy-haired man with perfectly round glasses and a strange obsession with Japanese cartoons. He spent most of his time at his dad's house, but he never looked happy going back.

When his step-mom died, Hal was all Adam had left. So he somehow managed to convince him to run, with their step-sister, of course.

So for seven months, they were homeless together.

He was the oldest by five years, Emma only being five and Hal only being ten.

But they managed.

Of course, once nearly seven months passed he had to go back to Russia, and the two Emmerichs went back to their house.

And they had never spoken again.

But they never forgot.

They always wanted to find each other again.

But eventually they just forgot. They of course, never forgot each other, but they stopped bothering to try and find each other.

They each had their own lives.

Hal, with Philanthropy, and Ocelot, with the Diamond Dogs and various other things.

But they never, never forgot.


	2. Again

It was years upon years until they ever managed to find each other. Sure, they had managed to get contact briefly about 5 years before it happened, but they had never seen each other.

Why they ever managed to find each other was quite troubling though.

Adam and John had gotten in a fight.

Sure, it had happened before, they bickered every so often, about once a month tops, but this...

John had started lecturing Adam about his rather brash attitude, one which had just nearly killed them.

Of course, like any other person, Adam hated this.

So he snapped back.

He told John exactly what he didn't like out him, pointing out that John made similar mistakes in potentially the rudest way possible.

It only got worse from there.

It slowly developed into raised voices, the two dangerously close to punching each other.

"YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A CHILD, ADAMSKA!" John roared, his one eye flashing dangerously.

"TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE!" Adam shouted back, gripping the table in between them so hard his knuckles were white.

"FUCKING HELL, ARE YOU A CHILD?" John asked, "I COULD AT LEAST COME UP WITH A COMEBACK IN MY CHILDHOOD!"

"Well...  _WELL AT LEAST YOU HAD A CHILDHOOD!"_ Adam screamed.

The room fell into silence, tears now slowly dripping off Adam's face.

John felt like shit. He should've realized Adam acted like a child as an adult because he never got to be. He should've  _known,_ this is his husband, after all.

"Adam, I'm.." John started, getting cut off by Adam hurrying to their bedroom.

He followed close behind, worried.

When he caught up he felt sick.

Adam was throwing clothes and all his essentials (shaving cream, his razor, etc.) into a large black backpack.

"Adam!?" He asked, "What are you doing?" He was almost scared, even though he knew the answer.

"I'm leaving," the blonde stated gruffly, "I'll be back in a couple weeks. I need some time to think."

"You can't just run away."

"I can, and I will. You ca't keep me here John."

He hated that he was right.

So he let Adam leave.

He let the absolute love of his life exit out their shared front door and off to likely be homeless.

He felt sick.

He needed to lie down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you there'd be angst.  
> Don't worry, Hal is coming in the next chapter!


	3. A Walk In The Rain

Adam walked silently through the rain, the little droplets starting to soak through his clothing.

Of course it had to rain. Some kind of weird cliche.

He adjusted his backpack, running a hand through his hair, which had grown long.

He was walking through the more "urban" parts of their neighborhood, the houses slowly becoming fewer and the apartment complexes appearing quickly.

When he heard a soft gasp form the side of the street he dismissed it. He was used to it, people judging him and John over their relationship.

Of course, he stopped ignoring it when he heard a voice.

"A-Adam?" At first he hoped it would be some dumb-ass jock with the wrong Adam. It was a common name.

He was never more glad he was wrong.

He turned around slowly, at first, but when he caught sight of the familiar mousy brown-black hair he spun around without hesitation.

Standing there across the street was, sure enough, was his little brother. Anime sweatshirt and all.

"Hal!" He called out, waving his arm. He was sure he was smiling like an idiot.

The bespectacled man looked down the road on either side before scurrying across the street, pulling the taller, and older man into a hug.

"Adam!" He squeaked, gripping him tightly, "W-what are you doing out in the rain?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Adam quipped, still holding him.

"O-Oh. Well, uh, my boyfriend and I ran out of food and he forgot to get more for some strange reason, so I had to go get more," He explained, finally letting go.

Adam nodded, taking in his brothers appearance. He had changed quite a lot.

His hair had grown, although not too much. His glasses were different, no longer round. He had more stubble and his skin was still pale but tanner than before. He looked quite thin, thinner than he ever was, which was certainly an achievement.

"Hmph. He's good right?" He interrogated, crossing his arms.

"Of course he is! Oh, Adam, I love him so much! He's so nice, and so hot, uh, yeah," He flushed a little.

"Hm," He hummed in laughter, "Alright. Well, I'm out here because, uh, I had a bit of a fight with my husband, and so like, I left and said I'll be back in a few weeks..."

"And you're too prideful to go back?"

"Yeah," He shook his head, "Can you house me?"

"Yeah! I, uh, have to Dave, but I'm sure he'll be fine!" Hal said happily, "For now we need to go to the store."


	4. Sketchy Friends

The shopping trip was, in a word, uneventful. It mostly just consisted of small-talk, talking about their lovers, and Hal very briefly explaining what happened to Emma. One thing came out of it, though.

They managed to see how head-over-heels the other person was.

Adam never got to see Hal smiling much, or at least, not his wide, genuine smile that could light up the world. He felt strangely ecstatic when said smile spread over his face like wildfire while talking about this "David" man.

Of course, Hal had a similar feeling while Adam started talking about John.

The two were simply put, dorks in love. They rambled on and on about their lovers for nearly the whole time, telling the other all the little intricacies of their personality and occasionally appearance.

By the time they got to Hal's rather small apartment Adam was nearly certain that he didn't know this David man that had Hal so enamored, and was confident they weren't one of his enemies.

That was one time where he wished he was right.

When Hal unlocked the door Adam was met face to face with John's estranged son. The only one he'd had multiple... less than pleasant encounters with.

"Hal, who the  _hell_ is that?" Solid Snake, apparently named David, growled.

"Hm? Oh, uh, this is my brother--" Hal started.

" _Brother?"_

"That's what I said. His name is--"

"I know his name. What the hell, Hal? You never told me you're brothers with  _Ocelot._ "

"Oh, uh, yeah. Well, you should call him Adam, that's his name," Hal tried his best to assert himself.

"Why is he here Hal?" Sol-- Sorry, David, continued.

"He needs a place to stay, so I though I should let him. I haven't seen him in  _years,_ Dave, please," Hal pleaded.

"Hal, do you even know how easily he could kill us? Or even Su--"

"Don't go there!" It was almost startling how quickly Hal went from nervous to angry, "He is not going to hurt us, Dave! He's my  _brother._ He lived with me for nearly a year and never hurt anyone! And- And now you're trying to say he's going to even try to kill us, or even our daughter!?"

At his lover's anger, Dave's immediately dissipated. Of course, Adam was extremely calm, only mildly startled, and it wasn't even at the two fighting. It was over his little brother having a daughter.

"Hal, I'm sorry, I just," David started, sighing, "I didn't know..."

Hal's anger never lasted long, he wasn't one to hold grudges. A stark contrast from his brother.

"Its okay, Dave..." He whispered, before turning to Adam to take the grocery bags he was holding, "can you help me put these away?"

David nodded, running a hand through his messy hair. Adam took note of how he avoided eye contact with everyone while upset, something John did.

Adam sat down on the small couch, setting his rather wet backpack on his lap.

He dug through it, cursing to himself in Russian when he found he had barely any clothes.

He sure as hell didn't want to go back to his house, but he definitely didn't want to ask Hal is he or David had any spare clothes.

Guess he'd have to live in filth for a bit.


	5. Recount

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear the people reading this,  
> Why?  
> Y'all need to run while you can.

Otacon hadn't exactly had the best life. It was no surprise to anyone that knew him, but just looking in from the outside revealed far too little. Even Snake didn't know all the shitty things that happened to him, he only knew the shittiest thing he did.

So, let's recount.

First off, his dad was just an asshole to him. But somehow, he managed to get nearly full custody of him because he threatened to tell the court that Stangelove was abusive if she didn't comply. So, essentially nearly everyday of his life was spent with a complete and utter asshole.

Second, his mother got killed. All because she said she didn't want him to pilot a giant monster machine of death. Of course, something came along and put a little band-aid over the giant-ass burn. That something was Adam.

He had the goddamn time of his life for those seven months, despite them being homeless. Adam seemed to have a way of finding food for them. Of course, that way consisted partly of hitting on girls he had no interest in (he was hella gay, still is) and literally stealing.

But life was good, for those short, short seven months.

Of course, then Adam was plucked away and they never saw each other again, and he had to go live with his dad.

When he was 16 his dad finally managed to "find" the funding for his giant robot of death (Adam informed him later of what actually happened) and pressured Hal into trying to pilot it.

Then, the big one. The one that was all his fucking fault.

He slept with his step-mother.

He really didn't mean for it to end up like that.  He really just meant to try and comfort her, to offer someone to help when his dad didn't. But then she started flirting, and he couldn't say no. He just couldn't.

He lives with that guilt to this day.

But there's one last fuck you to the universe.

He had to build REX, with no idea that it would be a danger to the universe.

God, he's such a fuck-up. Or at least, that's what he tells himself.

Needless to say, he never had a proper childhood. SO he resorted to trying to relive his, in the right way.

Trying to cram in cartoons wasn't a hobby, necessarily. It was his way of coping.

He always tried his hardest to raise Sunny right, and he hoped he was. But, he never had the example of what to do right.

He had a socially inept father, and his mother had been killed. The closest he had ever gotten to a good parent was Adam, and we all know that Adam... isn't fit for that.

So he tried his best to make it up.

He really did.


	6. Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear all the people commenting,  
> I love you all a lot <3  
> (Also I should probably specify, in this story Hal was 19 during Shadow Moses, making David 20, and Ocelot was 24 at the time. This is set sometime shortly after Sunny appeared, so a bit after the 2nd game, so Hal is about 22, David 23, Adam 27, and John/BB 38. Basically, I just made them all a lot closer in age. Le Enfants Teribles was already taking place by the time the 3rd game happened.)

The fact that Ocelot was living in their apartment pissed David off to no end. But, of course, he wasn't about to say no to his boyfriend, especially when he had gotten genuinely angry.

It wasn't often that Hal got angry at all, and most of the time it was either playful or short lived, either that or at an anime or a stranger online rather than anyone he knew in person. Especially not Dave.

When Hal got angry it meant that you were  _going_ to agree, whether you vocalize it or not.

So he tried to ignore the fact that Ocelot, or rather, Adam, had literally tortured him before.

He sat down silently, sipping his drink while flicking through the channels on TV.

"Go to channel 6, please," Adam spoke up, brushing his long and somehow still blonde hair out of his face.

"...Why?" Dave asked cautiously.

"Because, it plays a show I like," He responded.

"Doesn't that play westerns?" Hal called from his small office that was set up in the other room.

"Yeah, your point?" Adam called back.

It was quite strange. David had never really had a normal family, much less sibling, so hearing his boyfriend and enemy bicker like brothers somehow didn't fit right in his stomach. But at the same time, it did.

He flipped to channel 6, as requested, because honestly he didn't care what played. He just needed something to play loud enough to drown out his thoughts.

Now, seeing the man that had apparently "parented" your boyfriend who then went on to apparently marry your dad and torture you engaged so thoroughly in something they looked almost like a mesmerized cat looking at a Christmas tree was quite strange.

But there David was, in that exact scenario.

Adam was staring at the TV in some kind of child-like wonder, his normally scrunched up face relaxing. He could almost see the teen that had kept Hal sane. He had obviously seen the movie before, since he was mouthing the lines to himself slightly, but his eyes never left the screen.

Hal eventually left his office, making himself at home next to his brother. He didn't seem quite as engaged, but he didn't seem to want to change the channel.

It was then Dave felt a small pang of regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically each character will get one chapter focusing around why they didn't have a childhood or what happened during the lack of their childhood, then their significant other/someone important to them will get a chapter, then two chapters focused on how the person is doing during the loose-ass plot of this story. Or at least, that's what I'm planning. There should be a chapter or two at the end just to wrap everything up, but yeah, other than wrapping things up it should be around 16 chapters total.  
> So basically, I still have anywhere from 11-15 chapters to write...


	7. Adrenaline

The first thing Hal felt when there was a knock on the door was panic.

People only knocked on their door if they had been found.

So he approached it with such hesitance you would think he was walking to his death sentence, despite them having been retired for over a year now.

The first thing he felt when he opened the door was relief.

This was quickly followed by an adrenaline spike.

Why? Because standing in his door frame was the terrifying figure that was Big Boss.

He barely recognized him, at least not immediately. Of course, his brain managed to connect his appearance to that of a picture his father showed him. A picture of his "old friend turned sour" Big Boss.

And Big Boss meant that... Well, Hal didn't know what it meant, but he sure knew that David wasn't going to be happy.

"What are you doing here?" Hal asked, trying to look intimidating.

"Ah, I'm looking for my husband, he, left, a while ago, and I was wondering if you had seen him?" His voice was nearly identical to Dave's. It seemed a little more growl-y, though.

But Hal wasn't focused on that. Hadn't Adam said that he ran away from his husband? Despite being head over heels? And hadn't he mentioned that his husband was missing an eye and he felt bad.

His heart was in his throat.

Was his brother married to Big Boss? The man who he had specifically been told was dangerous?

"What does he look like?" He asked, praying to god the man didn't say--

"Blonde, blue eyes, really sharp cheekbones," Any of those.

But that was exactly what he said.

Hal felt like a needed to puke.

"O-One second," He whispered, shutting the door before walking over to the couch, where a still asleep Adam laid.

"Adam!" He hissed, shaking the larger body.

"Mmm, Hal? What do you want?" Adam groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Adam, what's your husband's name?" It came out like more of a statement than a question.

"Uh, John Sears, why?" He answered, sitting up.

"Does he have any nicknames or anything?" Hal's heart was going a million miles per minute. Sears was the last name that Solidus utilized, it could very well be their lawful last name. David just always told everyone his last name was the same as Hal's, to avoid suspicion.

"... Why?" Adam seemed a little defensive.

"I-I think he's at the door," He confessed.

"... God fucking dammit," Adam whispered angrily. He got up off the couch, smoothing down the bed-shirt he was wearing that Hal had a sneaking suspicion wasn't his.

He walked toward the door in this strange kind of power-walk, as if trying to be confident instead of breaking down. Hal followed closely.

When the door reopened Hal honest to god felt scared. He realized that he didn't know how Big Boss, or apparently, John, would react to seeing his husband. Would he try and beat the shit out of them? He hoped not, knowing he would get crushed by anyone anywhere near David's strength. And John seemed to fit that bill quite well.

"John, what the fuck?" Were the first words spoken, of course, by Adam.

"I'm sorry, I just..." John grunted slightly.

"Got lonely?" Adam filled in, seemingly knowing what the older man was saying without him saying it.

"...Yeah," he mumbled, looking at Adam with a guilty expression that reminded Hal of a puppy.

The first thing he felt when Dave emerged from there bedroom with a sleepy "hhrng?" was another spike of adrenaline.

Not only had this man hurt his boyfriend in ways that he maybe didn't mean but Hal didn't even want tot think of, this man had been a shit lover to Adam!

Speaking of Adam, the two were now arguing quietly, not wanting to wake the neighbors.

Hal took a deep breath before grabbing Adam's arm. He yanked him inside, stepping in front of him to face John alone.

"Leave," Was the only thing he said.

John rose an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

"Leave," Hal repeated himself.

"Who are you, kid?" John asked, looking bored.

"I'm Adam's brother."

"Adam doesn't have a brother, he was an only child."

"He was an only child but I am his brother."

"Don't try and bullshit me, kid."

"I'm his step brother."

"Should'a said that to begin with."

"My name is Hal Emmerich," He ignored him.

"Emmerich? Oh boy, this should be good," So he had experience with some of his family, huh?

"This is my apartment, that I pay for with my boyfriend, and you need to leave."

"I don't need to go anywhere," John responded, glancing over Hal's shoulder.

"John, leave, please," Adam spoke up, stepping in beside his brother.

"Why?" John seemed far more open to listening to him.

"Because... Alright, Hal and David have enough going on. They don't need to deal with our drama right now," Adam answered wearily.

"You're hiding something, Adamska," John glared slightly.

Hal felt another spike of adrenaline.

He grabbing the larger man, shoving him into the apartment before slamming the door.

"For fucks sake! You're an asshole!" He was on the edge of shouting, and he was sure he was gonna get punched int he face. But at that point, he didn't care.

"You can't just show up and insist that your husband come back because you're lonely! That's bullshit! If he needs a break then let him! If someone tells you to leave, you  _leave_!" He ran a hand through his hair, adjusting his glasses.

By now David had realized just who was standing in their living room and retreated to the kitchen, hoping to avoid a strange family confrontation.

"John, go," Adam said calmly, placing his hands on John's shoulders while his brother paced around.

"Adam," John mumbled, bringing a hand up to touch his husband's chin.

"I love you too, John, but right now I'm with my brother. Okay?" He smiled at him, kissing his cheek and leading him out the door.


	8. Sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SLIGHT TRIGGER WARNING, MEMORIES OF HAL'S FUCKED UP BACK STORY. DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT OR IF IT BRINGS UP BAD MEMORIES! I CARE ABOUT YOU GUYS! <3

To say Adam was surprised to see his niece was an understatement. He was surprised Hal even had a boyfriend, that he had a full-on family was like a heart attack.

But there he was, staring at his niece.

Hal was a tad bit scared he wouldn't even accept her, although he knew he would. Adam was never one to judge someone else's family business, especially since his was so strange.

Well, he was also a tad bit scared because technically, according to David, Adam was the one that murdered her biological grandfather.

Hal didn't really like thinking about those parts of his boyfriend and brother's jobs though.

His fear faded completely when he saw his brother carrying his little blonde daughter around the apartment.

Adam had carried Sunny through the apartment after her dropping an egg, resulting in a small fit. He lifted her up while Hal cleaned it up, cradling the seven-year-old like she was merely two. He walked around quietly, bouncing the fellow blonde gently as he walked tall as if he were still working for a military.

She had calmed down in an instant, resting her cheek against her uncle's shoulder tiredly. Once he had gone around the living room, through the hallway, and around her bedroom, and back a few times he made his way back to the kitchen, still cradling Sunny.

He set her down on the counter, wiping away the few stray tears. He grabbed a few things from cupboard and turned back to her with gentle eyes.

"Do you want to learn to make syrniki?" He asked gently.

That night they had a dinner that consisted of Russian desserts, and a very, very proud-looking Sunny.

Of course, the day wasn't all sunshine and rainbows.

Hal, after pulling nearly an all nighter (only two hours of sleep) had fallen asleep at only seven pm, out like a light.

But there was a reason he always went to sleep so late.

Every time he got more than four hours of sleep he got these terrible night terrors, so around eleven, when everyone who had gone to sleep and Hal had already been carried to his and Dave's bed, he started tossing and turning.

He couldn't help but feel his boyfriend's strong, calloused hands as the sharp nailed, soft palmed hands of his step-mom in his sleepy haze.

And his mind made those feelings far, _far_ too vivid.

All he could feel was the strong, demanding hands of the woman he had an (unwilling) affair with.

The soft, vaguely sardonic melody of her manipulating voice was terrifying.

He woke up in a horrible cold sweat, tears streaming down his face.

He slipped out of bed, making his way to the living room, making himself home on the couch before binge watching a random anime he watched before.

Sunny came and joined him after about three episodes. 


End file.
